chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchant Item, Complex
Description You can create a more complex enchanted item than possible with Craft Simple Enchanted Item Prerequisite: Caster level 5th Benefit: You can create a wide variety of enchanted items that have multiple chages and multiple spells. Crafting a enchanted items at this level of complexity takes 1 day for each 100 SM in its price. Cost: Item creation cost varies depending on the materials used. See Item Creation You can also mend a broken Enchanted item if it is one that you could make. Doing so costs half the raw materials and half the time it would take to craft that item. Process The principle difference between Complex enchantments, Moderly enchanted and Simply enchanted items is the number of charges within them and how many spells that can be placed within the same object. ''Creating an Item with Two Enchantments'' #As with crafting simple enchanted items, the player must have a crafted item suitable for the enchantment. ##'Note:' Some Gems are unsuitable for containing multiple enchantments and will explode / shatter should the process be attempted. #The character must first prepare the gem to receive more than one spell within its matrix. To do this the character must channel mana into the gem equal to the spell level for both spells. ##Example: If the two spells are level one, the player must channel two mana (one for each level of spell). #The player then makes a successful Spellcraft check (DC 15+ Spell Level) to place the first spell within the gem's matrix. ##A failed roll means that the player will have to wait an hour before attempting the fusion again. ##A botched roll means that the spell matrix has collapsed and will have to be rebuilt from the begining. #The player then makes a second Spellcraft check (DC 15+ Spell level) to place the second spell within the gem's matrix. ##See above for failed and botched roll results. #Once both spells have been placed within the gem's matrix the character must channel mana into the gem to fuel the number of charges desired for both spells. ##The spells within the object use the same mana pool to function. ''Adding an Enchantment to a previously Enchanted Item'' #As with crafting simple enchanted items, the player must have a crafted item suitable for the enchantment. ##'Note:' Some Gems are unsuitable for containing multiple enchantments and will explode / shatter should the process be attempted. #The character must first expand the gem's matrix to contain the second enchantment. To do this the player must make a spellcraft check (DC 15+New Spell Level) and spend a point of mana for each level of the new spell. ##A successful check means that the matrix will be able to contain the second spell. ##A failed check means that the character will have to repeat the check after one hour. ##A botched check means that the matrix has collapsed. ###The collapsed matrix will cause a backlash and will probably cause damage to the character and anyone within 10' radius. #Once the gem's matrix has been expanded to hold the new spell, the character must cast the new spell into the item. #Once both spells have been placed within the gem's matrix the character must channel mana into the gem to fuel the number of charges desired for both spells. ##The spells within the object use the same mana pool to function. ''Adding Multiple Enchantments'' The process of adding multiple enchantments within an item is entirely dependant upon the quality and type of gem used. Examples See Also: Enchanted Items, Complex Enchantments Enchantment/Complex Category:Enchanted Item Category:Level 6 Ritual Category:Ritual/Creation Category:Ritual/Arcane Category:Ritual/Divine Category:Ritual/Natural Category:Arcane Rite/6 Category:Divine Rite/6 Category:Druidic Rite/6